Mi unico anhelo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que más anhelaba? La respuesta siempre estaba al cruzar del otro lado de la calle o en la vuelta de la esquina, estar presente para ella…Para protegerla aunque ella no lo sepa.
**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Amnesia_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _One-shot_ **. [** _Ukyo x Heroine_ **]** _Inspirado con la canciones "_ _ **Broken y My Immortal**_ _" de Evanescence._

 **Summary:** _[One-shot] ¿Qué era lo que más anhelaba? La respuesta siempre estaba al cruzar del otro lado de la calle o en la vuelta de la esquina, estar presente para ella…Para protegerla aunque ella no lo sepa._

* * *

 **Mi único anhelo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tan lejos de ella. Al estar a unos pocos pasos, igual no podía hacer nada. Se contenía las ganas de abrazarla con fuerza para no dejarla ir. A él no le gustaba estar de esta manera, persiguiéndola en cada mundo y cuidándole la espalda de todo, de un mundo que quería lastimarla. Igual no iba permitirlo. Tras pedir ese único deseo mas anhelado las consecuencias llegó después y le afecto a él también. Ukyo tuvo que cargar con una doble personalidad tan opuesta a la suya, de tierno, compasivo, cariñoso y simpático a una personalidad que desea todo lo contrario, de loco, amenazante y solo por todo el sufrimiento que paso al pedir un deseo así… Su otra mitad quería salvarla y cuidarla mientras que, la otra parte quería castigarla una y otra vez si fuera necesaria…Una situación muy contradictoria.

Otra vez se repetía la misma rutina para él. Esa rutina donde tenía que seguirla y cuando se cruzaban, ella seguía viéndolo como un desconocido, es decepcionante y muy doloroso para alguien que pidió un deseo tan anhelado…El solo quería volverla a ver, quería tenerla en sus brazos y regresar a los hermosos recuerdos como antes.

Estaban intercambiando miradas pero no había respuesta de su parte, el dolor le hacía crujido en su interior, esos ojos verdes claros expresaban el dolor pero ella no podía distinguirlo.

— ¿Me recuerdas? —pregunto al sonreír de lado, a pesar de su melancolía. — ¿No me recuerdas, cierto?

Quizás lo habrá visto en otras circunstancias donde le salvo la vida pero, una parte de ella le hacía retroceder, desconfiaba de ese joven. Hasta el espíritu, Orion no sabía que decirle a su compañera.

—Hmm…N-No te conozco. —respondió nerviosa. Heroine estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia la calle, sin ni siquiera mirar el semáforo en verde. Parecía que se había quedado sorda, su vista se nublaba cuando trataba de hacer memoria, se estaba mareando y sus piernas temblaban.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, tropezó con sus propias piernas para caer en la mitad de la calle y justamente los vehículos se aproximaban a una velocidad acelerada.

— ¡Hey, cuidado! —exclamo Orion al dirigirse hacia ella, estirando su mano para alcanzarla pero alguien se había adelantado y logro salvarla del peligro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —interrogo Ukyo al verla apoyada en su pecho y enredada con sus brazos largos. Vio como una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en sus labios. — _G-Gracias._ —volvió a oír su suave voz femenina. —M-Me gustaría tenerte así todo el tiempo. —confesaba para mantener su abrazo.

—T-Tengo que irme…—contradijo la joven al ir desarmando el abrazo, todavía desconfiaba del muchacho y además, tenía otra voz que le decía que tenía un mal presentimiento. —Pero gracias por salvarme.

—De nada. —sonrió el peli verde para dar media vuelta y así retirarse para desparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una noche de luna llena y de cielo estrellado, donde las luces de la cuidad también ayudaban iluminar algunas zonas oscuras. Se hallaba un muchacho alto y de un largo cabello, y de ojos verde que pasaba su cintura, de una edad aproximada a los veinticuatro años, él estaba arrinconado en una esquina de la pared, abrazándose a sí mismo para contener sus sentimientos dolorosos que fluían tras recordarla: su sonrisa, su mirada inocente y ese aura tan angelical que poseía…Era hermosa para su imaginación, para su fantasía de que nuevamente sea su novia pero tenía que, esperar hasta que ella llegara a su mundo…Ahí aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar a su lado, no importa su otra personalidad; era lo que más anhelaba en todo el mundo y por eso tuvo que pasar por tanto sacrificio, solo para tenerla otra vez…

No se podía conformar que sea un desconocido para su novia.

— _L-La quiero tanto…tanto que temo por mi mismo de hacerla daño._ _—_ se hablaba en su mente, dejando de abrazarse por sí mismo para luego, ver sus propias manos. Esas manos que alguna vez fueron manchados de sangre... — _Heroine…Heroine…—_ los recuerdos lo torturaban de diferentes flash black de su novia, porque el sí puede recordarla pero ella no… ¿Cuánto tenía que esperar? ¿Cuándo iba a parar todo esto?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, tenía que mantenerla viva hasta el veinticinco de agosto y cuando su pareja caiga a su mundo, el aprovechara la oportunidad de cuidarla y pasar tiempo para que ella lo conozca…Si, esa es su idea. Empezar como "desconocidos" para ir conociéndose otra vez, como sucedió en sus vidas antes de que todo esto ocurriera.

 **…**

Ukyo tenía que vigilarla desde lejos, controlando que nada "extraño" le suceda pero…Otro primero de agosto y a estas horas de la mañana, otro chico la estaba acompañando hasta el restaurante, era rubio y alto de ojos amarillentos con detalles verdes, de edad aproximada a los veinte años, lo había reconocido como _Toma_. Ahora ese joven era su novio…Lo único que le quedaba era esperar…

¿Qué era lo que más anhelaba?

La respuesta siempre estaba al cruzar del otro lado de la calle o en la vuelta de la esquina, estar presente para ella. Para protegerla aunque ella no lo sepa. Cuidarla como un ángel guardián. Porque Heroine era su _único anhelo_ …

— _Quiero que sepas que amo tu manera de sonreír—_ dijo en sus pensamientos al verla ir al lado de otro chico que, no era él. Escondía su sonrisa melancólica al quedarse contemplándola tan severamente.

 **Fin̴**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado jajaja**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
